Summer Born
by The Meta Modernist
Summary: Dragons and Humans, Angels and Demons. We've seen them again and again. Choosing the Gods, egocentric entities who subjugate your free will, or choosing the Satans, egocentric entities who subjugate your soul for riches. So one may ask, "What happen to the Faeries?" Well, that's a tale of many tails. AU.


All this Fairy Tail stuff is own by Hiro Mashima. Support the official please.

~~

 ** _"Out of all of the superior intelligence in the world, none other then men have took the front of all the beatings from the others. Sometimes as slaves, as food. Aye, sometimes even as playthings. Though Demons spite them with their every being, their is a respect between the two species that often is misinterpretated. The fiends dislike them, indeed, but a lot less then mankind thinks. If they did truly hated them, they would be extinct._**

 ** _If an army of 10,000 came across a devil guild, a good gambler would know which to pick._**

 ** _Men and the God-kings' ties are as what a good religious relationship should be. Men pray, they ignore._**

 ** _The Ange are indifferent, as they are both aspects and loving servants of the God-kings. They would wipe them out just for the chance to put a smile on one of their faces._**

 ** _Dragons... fuckin' dragons. I don't even want get into that!_**

 ** _Then they're us, which are the more relatable race to the men, in our opinion. Though, our relationship to them is peculiar. Dragons play the wolf to their sheep, Demons act as the Psychopath to their sluttish teenager. Faeries... well, roleplay as the beautiful dominatrix to their fearful, lustful partners."_**

~A Pointy-Eared Wanderer's Magnificent Wander Tales, Chapter III~

~x~

They called him Aestas Draconil, in Empitimos. The Noble Summer, son of the Dragons. The ' **Emperor Chosen** ', by the Sun Court. He was the man he was named after... or Boy, if we were being accaccurate.

He remembered, oh yes he remembered clearly. Empitimos was his home once during his days as toddler until they moved up in Ishgar. Moving up wasn't the particular word he would describe it as it sounds like it was an improvement in both class and place in society. More of a forced migration by our own country. Yet here he stood, sailing towards the country where he was enslaved to since his first day of his chosen name.

The 'man' somehow missed it, with no reason he could conclude why beside nostalgic butterflies flying about in his belly. Memorable pains he had when he slept was unusual. The sensation in his back felt like he had new, barely healed scars on his back, but he had no scars at all in reality. Not back when he was with 'them' and certainly not now in his superior state.

 _'I've come back,'_ The lack of enthusiasm, understandably natural. The lack of rage and hate, an abnormality for someone like him. 'I ran away and now I've back.' Smiling at himself. _'How frustrating that after all these years alive, I still can't understand why I don't hate this place. I should hate this place.'_

"Master E.N.-", the half-named individual, called master, raised his right hand swiftly. Symbolic hand gestures at its simplest are a reflection of a man's will. He was something far above a man and even more.

"We talk about it, I tell you to memorize and yet you always seem to forget..." the right hand lowered, the voice in a quite casual tone.

"My Stupidity has no bou-", what words left were erased as the Master scratched his head. Slow and light. "M'lord 'Demon-God-King-Sama', The Nigh-Faerie has seemed to have found a friend in someone we know... or something."

"...Why are you being so vague? Just tell me who it is upfront."

"Forgiv-"

"If you told me you weren't Talmund's son, I wouldn't be surprised with that overly-apolegetic attitude." Without glance at the man who spoke towards, he walked from the window to his desk. On it paperwork, the immortal noble's eternal rival, pencils and pens of different shapes and sizes, each of which for different occasions, treasure-like objects in truth made out of infamous faux-gold material. The desk wasn't big or unorganized or full of mass paper stacks. nothing was done 'cause ther was nothing that had to be done. "You've got a spawn?"

Off-guard, the white haired man took a second of thought, his master had reached underneath the desk and grabbed a bottle, clearly alcohol, with a short glass alongside. "'Having', actually, twins. Tartaros and Helheim... or Tartarose and Hel, if female."

"Hmm... Tartaros, eh?", now that's a good member of the Mard Geer line's well-known generic demon names. _'Mard Geer Sodom, Mard Geer Sheol. When do they make time for these ridiculous names?'_ "Regardless, if you yourself wish your children to hold the moniker, ' **Definitive Demon** ', then as the current holder you must act as an example. An idol some might say."

"Forgive my tact, but isn't that title alone showing of my father's and my father's father's arrogance and pride? The same arrogance that got my grandfather killed and the same pride that crippled my father." Surprisingly, the second man debated as the first filled his glass.

"There it is!" The first man, glad to see the second's nature revealing. "Yes, they're fools, especially the former. Sheol was an idiot for not kneeling before me. If it wasn't for his impatience, he could've usurped me and became the ' **Pinnacle** '."

Shaking his head in shame, the servant then added, "...but my father had to kneel instead." The servant made a rare smile that was a hard to identify at first. "Smart man. An intellectual who lost it all for the sake of my existence."

"Kneeling sucks, Feelings sucks, but you got respect them for having principles, am I right?" The master grinned and raised his glass.

"Oh uh, o-of course Master E.N.D... oh wait I mean-", Wide-Eyed, the white haired servant lost his composure. The mood of the room couldn't shift quicker.

"*sigh*... you have no chill, dude. Take the drink, my hand is getting tired."

The servant confusingly did as he was told. "T-thank you." A quick bow before he drank.

"Natsu found a dragon, huh. Before you ask... yes, I known it would be dragon." Knowing that the servant would ask. "Is it my good old friend."

"Igneel. The fire one."

"Oh no, not as major... or as powerful."

"Hmmm, that's odd. His father, me and my faery half all have fire magic. That would be the natural choice... unless Weisslogia."

"Uuuuh, no."

"Grandeeny has to be-"

"Not female, nor as strong..."

"Metalican-"

"That would be a dreadful pair, but no."

Now he think. "Huh, now I know it's not the shadow one. Raiquizeen is female, but she's the only one other then those five that I'd chose."

The servant, finally seeing as his master started rationally theorizing, he said the unexpected, "...Oahkadeen."

"Oahkadeen!!?"

~x~

"OAHKADEEN!!!" A child's scream can make deaf ears if loud enough. He was too old for this. Too old for any of this, but he kept his word. His word is his prom-. "OAHKADEEN!!!"

For the love of Ankseram, why wasn't he an earth dragon. A cave dragon! Any dragon that could hide in someplace really well instead of a dragon who was almost everywhere, everytime at once.

Being a forest/wood/jungle dragon was a chore indeed. His kind had the natural potential to be one with an environment full of plant life. Be it tropical, be it cold, be it dry. Heightened their senses beyond every other type of dragon. Even the strongest dragon nobles, who overwhelmed the rest below them simply with their presence, could not match the average, though well trained and matured, forest dragon. That not only made them an huge asset to in need of such level of awareness, but it was also what made them an endangered rarity.

"...", Wait. Could it be- "OOOOOAHKADEEEEEE-"

"Be silent!" Under the grass dense ground, the boy saw his guardian emerged out quite amazingly quick, the hole the ground patched up once he got. A mole came out of the hole... without the hole to leave a trace. "...I am here."

The forest dragon wasn't what you'd expect him to be, though it could be seen as something that would beyond one's expectations depending on the person. Oahkadeen, the ' **Forest Dragon King** ' and ' **Lord of the Spring** ', was a wingless dragon. Like gorillas, the dragon's greenish-fur upper body was disproportionately larger than his legs, with arms so huge, even the giants among men would be easily torn in half with a flick of a finger. Oahkadeen was only 12 ft tall in height (mostly because of his torso) and 50 ft long (majority of it is his tail). To top all off, Oahkadeen had wooden armor that covered the back and side of his body with some on his forehead and cheeks and tope of his large arms. He even had a rocky tail-club.

The boy, known only as Natsu, wasn't the least bit intimidated. Despite his guardian' brutish looks that made look like a short ruffian in comparison, on closer inspection his eyes said the opposite. The lazy 'Greater-than-thou' look was permanently marked on his face.

Oahkadeen was much more intelligent than the other dragon kings, even Grandeeny and Skiadrum. The disadvantages against the other dragons, especially fire, sky and frost dragons in particular, and lack of destructive capability to put them on par with the other dragons had forced the wood dragons to flex their creativity.

Their physical strength was something to be feared, but in a fight of powerful dragon magic, their only chance is to fight the others is in stamina, willpower and self-recovering sustenance, all three needing massive chunks of magic. Wood dragons are forced to use under handed methods such as hiding, sneak attacks and most importantly, poisoning.

His guardian was different. He was much smarter, much stronger and much more cunning than the rest. Oahkadeen was a being of logistics, science, craftsmanship and strategy, which in turn made him unlike any dragon in his time.

"Tell me boy", a no-nonsense, privileged tone for a dragon. "You've awakened me from my needed sleep. Why?"

Humming in doubt, Natsu knew better. "I guess it's because you weren't sleeping in the first place."

"Oh?" The dragon, raising a brow. "...and why would you know that?"

"'Cause you taught me to know my surroundings... and I'M NOT AS STUPID AS I LOOK!!" The pinket frustrating at Oahkadeen's signature 'Play Dumb' act.

"No, I taught you to know people, be it friend or foe." Correcting the student as a master would. "As for the second part..." Oahkadeen looked down at Natsu while pausing shortly. "...Hugely debatable."

"You say that as if I don't learn anything from your lessons. I've been doin' nothin' but readin' books and eating veggies for the past week."

"You're pronunciation referring 'nothing' and 'doing' says you haven't read enough."

"I'm six. What do you expec-"

"Get to the point, boy! What is it that you want."

The pink hair boy took a deep, deep inhale and what he would was quite unexpected. "WHAT I WANT IS TO LEARN SOME ACTUAL MAGIC AND THE REASON I "WOKE" YOU UP IS TO TELL THAT SOMETHING'S STALKING US!!!

Almost immediately, the extraordinary hearing of both individuals heard the ruffling trees above them in a certain direction. They also could hear the 'something' jump away from the area they subsided.

' _So that's what it is..._ ', The dragon already knew they were being 'stalked' and for quite sometime as well. Now he knew what it was for sure. Those movements were unique, which meant it wasn't your average vulcan. It wasn't a beast of nature alone, that's for sure. ' _...how disturbing. Those creatures only exist in tundras and boreal. That's not even mentioning the sheer size of them._ '

This could only mean one thing. A mage is at work here, though this... this was something Zeref wouldn't do. He could, but he wouldn't. E.N.D stopped experimenting all together before he died... if he died that is.

"Now you get why I "woke" you up." Oahkadeen ignored him unintentionally, to the pinket's dismay.

Being honest to himself, he was hoping it was Zeref. A dragon was a prideful and arrogant creature. Him. He was prideful, but realistic. Fear, sadly, was a prime aspect of realism.

'... _There are too many crows in this murder_.'

~~

Like it, follow it, review it, critique it. Y'all know the drill.


End file.
